In the Light
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: -Team Gai Fic- When one is on their death bed, who is it that they see in the light? Tenten-centric.


The past is in Italics! This is my first Team Gai fic so please be gentle. I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: When one is on their death bed, who is it that they see in the light?  
Rating: T because I'm paranoid  
Pairings: None. Can be considered NejiTen if you want to but I really didn't intend for that. It's a Team Gai fic after all.  
Dedication: To all the Team Gai fans out there.**

**In the Light**

_XxXxXxX_

_"Tenten! Move dammit!" That was the last thing she heard before she was knocked unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by white walls, lying in a comfortable bed with flowers of all varieties on her bedside table. She hated flowers. Both her teammates knew that. So why in the name of Kami did the smell make her want to hurl on the lovely clean sheets._

_"Tenten," she heard from her right. She turned to see who was calling her but it hurt too much. Oh well, she thought, they could wait until she was ready to move if it was important. _

_"Tenten-san!" She opened her eyes to see her vision filled with pink. Nothing but pink. There was only one person in the whole of Konohagakure that had that hair._

_"Sakura-san?" she croaked, wondering why her voice was cracked. She heard the scratching of a pen on paper and looked up just in time to see the pink haired medic drop the clip board on the bed. _

_"Tenten," said Sakura in her most soothing voice, "You're in Konoha hospital. Do you remember anything from your last mission?"_

_Tenten pondered the kunoichi's question. She remembered leaving through the gates of the village, she remembered camping, she remembered scouting for Cloud-nin and she remembered engaging in battle. That was it. She told Sakura everything, trying to ignore the pain the back of her throat._

_"That's right Tenten-san. You were on a mission with your teammates. Gai-sensei was absent. Neji-kun and Lee-kun were there with you. Your mission was to scout for enemy-nin in the area and to report back to the Hokage. You engaged them in combat and you got hurt. Your teammates found you soon after and..." she stopped._

_For the life that was left in her, Tenten wanted her to continue on. She looked up to see Sakura's eyes filled with tears and only realised that the pink haired Kunoichi's voice had been strained from the start._

_"What happened?" she asked urgently, fearing what the news would be._

_"I'm sorry Tenten-san. Neji-kun arrived first to the scene of the battle because Lee-kun was taking care of the others. He took some heavy damage and died before you reached Konoha. Lee is fine. Some minor injuries and suffering from shock. I'm so sorry Tenten-san."_

_Tenten didn't catch the end. All she knew was the Neji was dead and nothing else mattered anymore.

* * *

_

7 Years Later

_"Tenten.. It hurts," whispered Lee, his exuberant personality merely a painful memory now._

_"I know Lee, I know. Don't worry. The medics will be here soon. Gai went to get them. You're going to be fine; Just keep talking to me and keep your eyes open."_

_The forest was torn to shreds around them, kunai and shuriken implanted in almost every surface of the wood. The area was quiet and still except for the few animals that were trying to get out of the way of the commotion that had moved on to some other part of the forest._

_"But Tenten-chan.. I'm really cold," he whispered and then coughed violently. His hand was shaking in hers and his hair was matted to his face. Most of his clothing were torn in places where he was unable to avoid an attack. They had just taken down the Raikage, a feat that was almost impossible. Gai had a broken arm but was otherwise fine. He had left to get a medic and some backup if that was at all possible. The Raikage's subordinates were a little less that pleased with the remaining members of Team Gai._

_"I know Lee," she choked out a sob, "but you have to listen to me. Do you think you can stay awake a little longer?"_

_She moved her body closer to his, trying to get some of her body heat to pass through. Her leg was bleeding profusely and she had a minor concussion. She was finding it hard to stay awake herself but had to, for Lee's sake._

_Lee closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Tenten-chan. But I want to be warm again. Tell Gai I said thanks for everything. Maybe I'm not as youthful as I thought..." and that was the last thing she heard Rock Lee say._

_"Please Lee! Wake up! Don't leave me too! I need you. I need Neji! I want you both to come back! Please!" she sobbed. She couldn't think straight. She was faintly aware of the chakra signals coming closer and closer. She barely registered their soft landing in the clearing where she sat, crying her heart out and begging for her teammates to return to her.

* * *

_

50 Years Later

Tenten is an old woman now. She had a happy life, married someone whom she loved and had children with. It was strange, she thought, that her teammates died in the battle field where all shinobi should while she gets to die in the comfort of a bed with her loved ones around her.

The few Konoha 12 that remain are standing protectively around her bed, sorrowful faces looking back at her. Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Shino and Naruto. Her children, Neji and Lee, are grown men with their hiate-ite hanging on their arms as they watch their mother grow weaker and weaker by the minute.

She can hear the faint beeping of the machines next to her and had been trying to block it out for the past day and a half. It grew annoying after a while.

She hears someone shuffling and manages to look up to see what they are doing. They kneel beside her bed, each at a different place. Their faces are old like hers, but they still have a few more years left to them. She suspects that Hinata will live the longest, having always taken care of her health to begin with.

The beeping of the life support machine beside her grows fainter and fainter and she can hear the medic whispering "it's nearly time" to her loved ones.

And as if on cue, a bright light appears before her. It looks so warm, like walking into the sun but soothing. She has been awfully cold for a long time. The light is dazzling, blocking out the people around who she can hear murmuring slightly as though they expected this. From what she can tell, she's the only one that can see the yellow light.

Two shadowed figure emerge from the light, walking casually side by side in strides that she knows only too well.

"Neji-kun. Lee-kun. It's nice to see you again," she thinks, but is surprised when they seem to hear her anyway.

"Yes! It is my dear Tenten! Such a refreshing thing it is when a team is finally reunited!" says Lee, his winning smile re-emerging onto his face. Neji rolls his eyes at him and then smiles at her.

"It's been a while Tenten," he says and she can see that he's still mourning the fact that they are all indeed dead or dying. She smiles warmly at him and feels the need to giggle like a little girl. Lee smiles enthusiastically.

"It seems that dear Tenten hasn't lost any of her youthfulness! Gai-sensei will be happy!"

She looks down at herself and sees something she thought to be lost forever. She looks twenty again. Her skin isn't wrinkly, her eyesight is better than ever and she doesn't feel any aches or pains throughout her body. Neji smiles at her shocked expression and holds out a hand to her. She looks at it intently for a few seconds before realising that this is the hand of her teammate. She takes it, and both Neji and Lee lead her on towards the light where she will be with them once more.

"You know, Tenten," says Lee, walking with a little bit of a swagger, his arms flying to and fro, "The others' will be happy to see you. Shikamaru-kun has been itching to play Shogi since he got here and Asuma-sensei and Temari-san won't play with him anymore because they keep losing."

Tenten laughs. This is how it should be; should always have been. Lee takes her other hand and the trio walk fully into the light.

Around the hospital room, the beeping of the machine stops and a straight line forms. Tenten is gone and Team Gai are together once more.

* * *

_A/N _

_O.o I just killed off Team Gai... I can't believe I did that.. *Sobs like a little fangirl*  
How could I do that?! I'm sooo heartless! Well, at least they're happy. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
